


A New Friend

by GrandmasterReigen



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, mainly from brain's pov, sad Brain, shippy if you squint a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmasterReigen/pseuds/GrandmasterReigen
Summary: Pinky becomes good friends with a new lab mouse. So good in fact, that Brain starts to question his own importance to Pinky.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brain starts to feel left out and lonely after Pinky starts to hang out with another mouse.

It was a stormy night and Brain was working on his plan feverishly, making calculations and then erasing them and starting again. It was oddly calm, he thought. When he had finished honing his plan he realized why was that. Pinky was nowhere to be seen! That was odd. 

He decided he would wait and then tell Pinky his new plan. He was particularly proud of it, this was first time he used llamas in his scheme and he was sure his acquaintance would appreciate it. Brain sat on the small hay pile in their cage and started to wait. 

But time passed and Pinky hadn’t come home. Brain was frankly getting worried of his friend. Where had he gone? Hours passed and Brain’s eyes started to droop and he fell asleep when it was midnight. 

It was late morning when Brain heard someone opening the cage. It was Pinky. 

”Where have you been?” Brain asked in an annoyed tone, hands on his hips. 

”Oh hi Brain!” said Pinky who didn’t look remorseful at all despite making Brain wait all night for him. ”You never guess what happened!”

”You completely lost track of time and forgot to tell me where you went?” Brain asked sardonically.

”Haha, no… I mean yes but that’s not what I meant! Narf!” Pinky laughed. ”I met a new mouse yesterday and we had fun fun silly-willy all night long!” 

Pinky clasped his hands in delight and sighed. 

Brain raised his eyebrow. Pinky socialising with other lab mice? Preposterous! Who would tolerate his presence all night long? Deciding Pinky had met one of his imaginary friends he continued to more pressing matters. 

”Right. Pinky, now I want to show my plan to you”, Brain changed the subject. ”I crafted it to perfection while you were merry-making with some… rodent.”

”Uh, actually, Brain, me and Bill are going to meet now so I gotta go. Poit!” 

Brain was baffled. ”Oh, I see…” was all he could stutter as he was so taken aback for Pinky having other engagements than taking over the world. 

”See you later, Brain!” Pinky ran out of the cage again. Apparently he had just came to eat some food pellets, Brain noted. 

”Fine, I don’t need Pinky to put my plan in action”, he muttered to himself and turned back to his calculations, ignoring the feeling of pain in his chest. 

Days passed. Brain had schemed multiple plans to take over the world each night since there weren’t any distractions from Pinky. Pinky went to meet Billy every night so there was a lot of quiet time to ponder and plan. 

Brain had just finished one of his plans (including fish sticks with spy equipment) and out of reflex, he exclaimed: ”Pinky! The plan is ready! Are you pondering what I’m pondering?”

Brain expected an answer but none came. He then turned around and let out a small ”oh” in realisation. Pinky wasn’t there. It made Brain feel oddly empty. He shook the feeling off and started to make a list of all things he needed for tonight’s plan. 

Next week, Brain had worked out plan so great he could burst with pride. Pinky was in the cage eating pellets. 

”Pinky! Tonight we are going to take over the world, I can just feel it!” he said in pompous excitement to his comrade. 

”Sorry Brain but that’s not possible”, Pinky said. 

Brain’s ears drooped. Was Pinky saying they couldn’t conquer the world?

”I’m going to sleepover to Bill’s cage tonight, narf”, Pinky explained further. 

Brain was surprised. This friendship with Bill was more serious than he had thought. 

”But…”

”Bill is so funny, he loves the same songs as I do”, Pinky said in glee, not noticing Brain’s discomfort. 

”Chopsticks and Old McDonald had a farm?” 

”Haha yeah! Zorg! Oh we are going to sing karaoke tonight, it’s gonna be so fun!” Pinky clapped his hands in excitement. 

”H-have fun, Pinky” Brain said hesitantly to his friend, not sure how he felt about it. ”But tomorrow night we are going to take over the world, okay?” 

”Okay, narf!” 

Brain watched Pinky running away from the cage again. It had become a reoccuring sight. A sight Brain didn’t really like. But he was sure this newfound friendship would soon be forgotten, taken Pinky’s short attention span to account. 

But the next night Pinky was nowhere to be seen. Brain felt a pang of… sadness in him. He could take over the world by himself but it didn’t feel same as with Pinky he had to admit. Somehow many of the plans lately felt bad and non-executable. Inspiration was missing.   
He missed ”are you pondering what I’m pondering” and Pinky’s outrageously stupid answers that had nothing to do with what Brain was thinking. Brain sighed. Quite frankly, he didn’t feel like taking over the world tonight. He just sat on the hay and leaned his head on his hands. 

Pinky came back when it was very late again. 

”Hi Brain! How’s taking over the world business going? Have any good ideas?” he asked cheerily the sullen mouse.

”Oh splendidly”, Brain said half-heartedly, not really meaning it. Pinky didn’t seem to notice that.

”I had to go over Bill today, his head was stuck between the bars and I helped him. Afterwards we sang and danced like crazy. Narf!”

”I see”, Brain said with a low voice. 

Weeks had passed and unlike Brain had originally thought, Pinky’s new friendship hadn’t gone anywhere. In fact, they were so good friends that Pinky almost lived in Bill’s cage now. 

Brain hadn’t tried to take over the world for several days now, which was highly unusual for him. Today, his luck was particularly bad as the scientists took him to rather gruesome tests all day. When he was back in his cage, he was bruised and feeling nauseous.

”Pinky! I had the most horrible experience!” he said with a shivering voice.

But there was no Pinky in the cage, no one to comfort him. Tears spilled from his eyes when he realized he was alone. He didn’t want to be alone after such a test.

He gathered his last strenght and went to look for Pinky. He hadn’t seen Bill or Bill’s cage but when he saw Pinky frolicking with a tall mouse with brown spots he immediately knew it was Bill. 

Brain watched as the two mice played together. His heart sunk for the sight. There was no way around it, it was real friendship, not some imaginary one as he had secretly hoped. 

Brain sniffed and went back to his cage. Pain from the tests and seeing Pinky and Bill playing happily together made him feel quite miserable. His thoughts took a depressed turn.

He didn’t deserve a friend like Pinky! The way he treated him or discarded his interests was just appalling. Besides, the two didn’t have much in common besides being genetically altered lab mice who shared the same cage. Pinky and Bill were a far better match. The thought saddened Brain. 

He realized they only ever tried to take over the world but never did what Pinky wanted. Perhaps he could humor Pinky and do things he enjoyed? Yes, that was a good plan. 

The next time Pinky came to their cage, Brain was prepared and greeted his friend nervously. 

”Hello, Pinky”, he said. 

”Hi Brain! Yummy food pellets, poit!” Pinky exclaimed while stuffing his mouth with pellets. 

”Yes, they are particularly scrumptious today”, Brain admitted and coughed. ”Listen Pinky, I was thinking that we could play one of those board games you really like today?” 

”Oh that’d be great!” Pinky said happily.

Brain’s posture and expression brightened. Pinky wanted to be with him!

”Oh but I already promised Bill we would play cat and mouse today, narf!” Pinky said apologetically.

”But surely that won’t take all day”, Brain said exasperated. This obsession with Bill was getting out of hand!

”Narf! It sure takes time if he is the cat!” Pinky said and left the cage leaving a confused and disappointed Brain behind. 

Brain never gave up easily, that was certain. Not when trying to take over the world or when he tried to make Pinky spend more time with him. He suggested multiple options for Pinky that they could do together but every time Pinky had already made plans with Bill.

Brain started to feel bad. He felt left out and lonely. Pinky clearly didn’t want to spend time with him. His appetite was starting to disappear and he didn’t try to take over the world anymore. He started to feel isolated in his cage while Pinky was who knows where with Bill.

One day, one of the scientists noticed Brain’s apathetic behaviour and decided to take him to the vet who was visiting the house. 

The vet examined him. ”He seems malnutrioned but otherwise all right”, he said and gave Brain a vitamin shot and instructed to give some vegetables and seeds to him besides food pellets. 

Pinky had been playing all day with his Bill. Their game of tag had somehow turned into a riverdance performance and now they were taking a break. Pinky suddenly noticed that Brain’s cage was empty. He felt worry rising in him. Had he been taken to some test? Pinky shuddered as some of the tests were quite nasty. He hoped Brain was okay. 

He noticed a scientist carrying something in his hands and putting it to the cage. It was Brain!

After the man had left the lab, Pinky dared to approach Brain.

Brain sat sadly in the middle of cage when Pinky came from the door. 

”Hi Brain”, he greeted the little mouse. ”What’s going on? Why were you taken away? Are you all right?” 

Apathetic looking Brain now noticed Pinky and glanced his way. ”Just a routine check-up”, he said dismissingly with a quiet tone.

Pinky looked worriedly at him and wasn’t convinced. He noticed how thin Brain had become and that he had black circles around his eyes. Something wasn’t right.

”Hey, you seem to have all kind of good foods here”, Pinky said when he saw a pile of carrots and cucumber and seeds in one corner of the cage.

”You should eat some, you look like you haven’t eaten in days!” he added carefully. 

Brain just grumbled. How dare Pinky come now and tell him to eat, when he hadn’t been there for days. Anger was piling in him. 

”You know, maybe later we could all sing karaoke with Bill and then…”

Brain couldn’t take anymore. He have had it with Bill and Pinky never being with him.

”JUST SHUT UP!” he shouted, his hands shaking. ”Don’t you understand?! You idiot, why don’t you get it?”

Pinky was looking at him now in surprise, ignoring that he just called him an idiot. ”Get what, Brain?”

”You just completely abandoned me and hang out with some stupid rodent all day long and then you act like as if nothing happened!” Brain yelled, tears filling his eyes. His stomach was in tight knots and his breathing had become hard.

”Brain…” Pinky looked at his upset friend, trying to find the right words. 

”Just go with your best friend and leave me be”, Brain sobbed and ran away from the cage.

”BRAIN! Wait!” 

Brain ran what felt like an eternity. Even though he couldn’t go very far as the building was closed for the weekend. Hot tears spilled on his cheeks when he sat on the floor somewhere in the first floor. He felt a dizzying sensation after running so fast. He was completely exhausted. His last thought before darkness surrounded his vision was that he didn’t have a single friend in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Brain is fun yet challenging as he uses such difficult words!

It took an hour for Pinky to find Brain. He had searched almost the whole building but finally saw the familiar small white shape in one corner of the empty corridor. For his concern, he saw that Brain was unconscious. Perhaps he was just sleeping? 

”Hey Brain, wake up”, he said with a gentle voice. No reaction. The other mouse laid still on the floor. Too still. 

Pinky grabbed Brain and started to carry him as gently as possible back to the lab. He put Brain on the hay and hoped the other would come back to consciousness soon. 

It was in the middle of night when Brain regained his consciousness. Bright blue eyes watched over him in worry when his vision came back. 

”Brain!” the blue-eyed mouse shouted. 

Brain realized he was back in the cage and as he didn’t have any energy left him to flee again so he just turned around and ignored Pinky. 

”I made you no-bake cheesecake”, Pinky said hesitantly, hoping the other mouse would talk to him. 

Brain didn’t respond. 

”Listen Brain, I’m sorry for everything”, Pinky apologized. ”I didn’t realize you felt so left out. I guess I was just too caught up having fun with a new friend, narf.”

Brain still didn’t respond.

Pinky was getting worried. Had Brain passed out again?

”You deserve to have a good friend like him”, Brain then said very quietly. 

He lied on the floor and didn’t say anything else the rest of the night.

In the morning, Pinky paid close attention to Brain who had waken up and nibbled a pellet listlessly. He still tried to figure out what to say and do to make the situation better. He hated seeing Brain so miserable. And it was his fault, poit. 

”Brain, are we going to take over the world today?” he asked the apathetic mouse.

Brain didn’t reply, just moved away from Pinky.

”Narf! No, that wasn’t what I was supposed to ask!” Pinky slammed his hand to his head. ”I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk with me?”

”Just go, Pinky. Go to your friend, you don’t need to waste your time with me”, came the depressed reply. 

”But you are my friend, Brain!” 

Brain blinked for the words hopefully. But then his rational mind took over and his hope died down. 

”We just happen to share the same cage Pinky. Everyone can see you have more common with that Bill than with me.” 

”But… but it’s not the similarities why we are friends! It’s good you and I are different, narf!” Pinky reasoned. ”Besides, you are so important to me! I love you Brain.”

Brain was quiet for a moment before he said with a soft, hesitant voice: ”And I tolerate you, Pinky.”

Then like a lightning, his expression changed to frustrated and angry. 

”See, Pinky? That was a good example why you shouldn’t be my friend! Who says that to their friend?!” 

Pinky looked at his friend who was now mad at himself, shaking. 

”I can never be a friend you deserve”, Brain then said sadly and a pool of tears came falling down his face. 

Before Pinky could react, Brain had left from the cage. This time Pinky didn’t want to lose him so he ran quickly to catch him.

”Brain! Why are you talking such nonsense?” he asked insistingly. ”You’re a great friend!”

Brain’s sobbing hadn’t subsided. ”Stop lying, Pinky! Leave me be and go play with your best friend!”

”But you are my best friend!” Pinky said exasperated. 

Brain turned his head to look at Pinky who was standing behind him. A look of confusion and disbelief was on his face. 

”You don’t mean that”, he said hollowly. ”Please go now.”

”Of course I mean it!” Pinky said, almost shouting. Why didn’t Brain believe him?! 

”Just go, Pinky”, Brain said with a tired voice. 

Pinky felt helpless. Brain’s behaviour worried him and he couldn’t leave him alone, Brain seemed so sad and lonely. Something in his gut told him to stay despite what Brain said. Who knows what Brain would do if he now was left alone?

Pinky tried to get eye contact with him but Brain was drooping his head. Brain’s eyes were glistening with tears and he looked simply heartbreakingly sad. 

”You and Bill are best possible friend combination”, Brain then said after noticing Pinky was still there. ”I even made computer run some calculations and it confirmed it.”

”I don’t care if some computer says so”, Pinky huffed. ”You and I are friends and that’s it.”

Brain sighed. ”The computer also gave me a result of our compatibility and it was 0,01 %. Why would you want to be my friend when you have Bill?”

”Of course I want to be your friend”, Pinky said. What it would take to Brain to believe him?! ”Now and always, narf.”

”Brain, come back to the cage, you look so tired”, he then added in worry when he noticed how the other mouse was shaking from fatique. 

Brain tried to come up with some smart objection but he was feeling so bad that nothing came to his mind. His vision was swimming and he almost collapsed to ground. 

Pinky came to his aid and took a hold of his side. Brain was too tired to protest and the taller mouse helped him back to cage. 

”You really need to drink and eat something, Brain”, Pinky said seriously. 

But his comrade had already fallen deep asleep in the sponge bed. 

Next morning Brain woke up with a headache. He noticed Pinky was still asleep. He sighed heavily and drank some water. He looked at the food pellets and seeds but didn’t take any. 

Pinky’s words from last night came flooding back to him once he was fully awake. ”Of course I want to be your friend”, he had said. ”Now and always”. Was it true? But Brain shook his head, he really should know better than have false hopes up. 

He looked at Pinky wistfully. The other mouse certainly wasn’t smart but Brain had grown accustomed to him and had trouble being without him. But that was besides the point, he couldn’t let Pinky stay, Pinky should be with his new friend. New best friend. 

A pang of jealousy hit Brain when he thought of the two mice having fun. He tried to shake it off but didn’t quite succeed. He should focus on trying to take over the world again, he decided. 

Pinky woke up an hour later and saw Brain writing on something to small chalkboard. Maybe he was feeling better! 

”Hi Brain! Zorg!” he greeted the little mouse. ”How are you?” 

Brain muttered something and continued his calculations. 

”Here is a breakfast plate for you”, Pinky said and put a full plate next to his friend. ”I thought you might be peckish.”

Brain’s face looked confused but he however thanked Pinky. 

”Do you need any help?” Pinky then asked. 

”With what?” Brain wondered.

”With your plan, silly!” Pinky said.

”Oh. No, but perhaps later”, Brain said sheepishly. 

”Oh goody! It seems you need some peace and quiet now so I’ll go”, Pinky said, happy his friend was plotting again. ”See you later, Brain!”

Brain couldn’t help but follow Pinky with his gaze. It seemed he was heading to Bill. 

He then looked at the full plate next to him and hesitantly took few seeds. His stomach grumbled loudly and he realized that he was hungry. 

Brain worked the whole day. It was weekend so he didn’t need to look out for the scientists. 

Brain was tired when finally finished his plan in the evening. He sighed in relief when he had done the final calculations. Still, his mind was filled with other thoughts than taking over the world. 

Pinky. Pinky had said he loved him. Was it just something people said when they wanted to make the other feel better or did he really mean it? Brain had discarded it when he had said it but now it came haunting back. And why had he answered so stupidly to him? But did he even love Pinky? He liked the other mouse a lot but love?

A sharp cry took him out of his musings: ”OH Brain!” 

”There you are! What are you thinking, you look like you were in deep in thought!”

Brain blushed deeply. ”I umh… nothing important, Pinky…”

Blasted Pinky came just in the wrong moment when he was completely off guard and was now looking at him with those bright pale blue eyes. 

”Is your plan finished now?” Pinky enquired. 

”Y-yes, it is”, Brain replied, still trying to hide his blush.

”Oh goody! Well done, Brain!” Pinky said happily and hugged his friend.

Now Brain’s blush only deepened for the sudden embrace.

”You haven’t even heard it!” Brain objected. 

”It has to be a good plan, after all, it’s yours!” Pinky stated and hugged him more.

Brain felt flattered for the words and was glad Pinky couldn’t see his pink cheeks. 

”Ah well, it is a good plan, I have to say”, he said. ”First we have to go to the post office and then-”

”Hey Pinky!” came suddenly a loud yell, interrupting Brain’s sentence. 

A lanky mouse with brown spots came in view and brightened up when he saw Pinky.

”There you are! I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come!” 

Pinky looked between Brain and Bill. 

”Egad! But, didn’t we agree we would play again tomorrow? Poit!” 

”No, you said later. I thought you meant now!” Bill said, sounding disappointed.

Brain looked at the two mice in front of them and sighed. ”Go play with him, Pinky.”

”But your plan Brain-”

”It can wait”, Brain said quietly and turned around.

”So are we gonna play now, Pinky?” Bill asked enthuastically. 

”Listen, Bill. We have hung out so much lately that today I am spending time with my friend Brain, narf.”

”Oh I see”, said Bill simply. ”Well, see you tomorrow then maybe.”

He then ran back to his own cage. 

Brain was baffled. Had Pinky just told Bill he wanted to spend time with him? He had! Brain couldn’t believe his ears. 

”So, Brain, what are we going to do tonight?” Pinky asked as if nothing had happened.

”I… uh…” Brain was lost for words. 

”Maybe we could play one of the games you like?” he then asked politely. He really appreciated how Pinky seemed to want to spend time with him, he wanted to make it worthwhile. 

Pinky’s expression became thoughtful. ”Actually, I wouldn’t mind taking the over the world tonight, narf! I have played so many games lately with Bill that little change would be nice, narf.”

Brain was surprised. 

”Besides, you put so much effort to your plan that it would be weird if we didn’t try it now! Zorg! Let me hear it again, Brain.”

And Brain explained his plan and they tried to take over the world again. Even though they didn’t succeed, Brain enjoyed having Pinky alongside him for the night after so long time. 

Pinky made sure Brain would eat his meal before going to bed. It seemed that his smart friend was getting his appetite back. Pinky felt happy his friend was now doing better than yesterday. He made a mental note to make sure he would spend enough time with Brain from now on. Despite he didn’t say it, it was clear that Brain felt lonely without him. The thought warmed him and he looked at his friend lovingly. 

Brain was eating a piece of cucumber (since when was he this hungry?!) when he noticed Pinky gazing at him. There was something intimate about it that made Brain feel uneasy. His cheeks blushed again. 

Pinky didn’t seem to notice anything luckily. Bless the darkness, mused Brain. 

”I t-think I go to sleep now”, Brain coughed and averted Pinky’s eyes. 

”Oh sure, you better have some good rest so you’ll recover well”, Pinky nodded. 

Brain was rather taken aback from Pinky’s care. He didn’t say anything until he had lied down on the bed. 

”Good night, Pinky”, he said softly. ”And thank you.”

”Thank you for what?”

”Thank you for… everything.” 

Before Pinky could ask him to elaborate, Brain had fallen asleep. 

Brain felt a strange sensation when he was stirred awake from his sleep. As if something was brushing his fur… wait no, not something but someone! He felt a hand brushing his fur gently. Brain opened his eyes ever so slightly and saw Pinky brushing him. It was still dark.   
Brain just enjoyed the sensation and fell asleep again. 

The next morning Brain woke up next to sleeping Pinky. He had slept so well that he felt vigorous and ready to take over the world (quite literally). They tried to overthrow the Earth two times that day thanks to his good rest.

It seemed things went back to normal since then. Or close to it anyway. Brain still felt that he didn’t deserve to be friends with Pinky but didn’t say it out loud. Pinky and Bill still hung out, though now Pinky made sure he didn’t spend all the time with him.   
However, one day Bill was taken away to some new research department in university. Pinky felt sad to lose his friend like that.

”Pinky?” Brain asked hesitantly from the sulking tall mouse. 

”Would you like to play Scrabble? Or perhaps something else?” 

”Not now, Brain. Maybe later.”

”I’m sorry he had to go.”

”Mhh.”

”I’m sure you’ll see him again.”

”Mm.”

”Well, I’ll go now. Say if you need anything.”

Brain thought giving Pinky some space would be the best. He tried to concentrate on world domination schemes but his thoughts drifted back to Pinky. There had to be something to cheer him up! 

Pinky had sulked for hours but decided it was time to eat some food pellets and head for their cage. It had been sad day, Bill leaving came out of nowhere. But that wasn’t all his mind had been today. Worse thoughts came to his mind: what if same thing happened with him and Brain and they got separated? The thought scared him to the bone. 

When Pinky opened the cage’s door, he bumped into something weird.

”Surprise!”   
He saw Brain in the top of a cheese house. A cheese house! Just like one from his dreams! A house made out of cheese!

”I hope you like it”, Brain said with a shy smile on his face.

”Like it? I love it! Thank you, Brain!”

He then sprinted to hug Brain.

”Oh Brain, you’re the best!” Pinky was so happy that he gave a little kiss on Brain’s cheek. 

Brain blushed. Who knows how many times he had done it in the presence of Pinky! He felt embarrassed for the thought of Pinky seeing him blushing. But Pinky had given him a kiss, for crying out loud! He couldn’t fathom it. 

”I’m glad I could be of some use after your good friend left”, he then said with great difficulty. Somehow forming words was hard, his head felt all mushy.

”I’m going to miss him so much!” Pinky cried. 

Brain tightened their embrace as he didn’t know what else to say. 

”But I’m glad I got you, Brain.” 

”I’m happy to have you as my friend too”, Brain whispered. 

Pinky patted Brain’s head gently and said: ”Now let’s go explore our new cheese house! Narf!”

Brain sighed happily. It had been a good day despite he wasn’t closer to world domination. But perhaps, he was now closer to Pinky who slept soundly on a cheese bed next to him.   
”I truly tolerate you.”


End file.
